When a handicapped person, confined to the wheelchair, has also weakened arms and hands, it is difficult and almost impossible for the person to have access to books and other items without help by others. Tasks such as retrieving reference information which cannot be within the arms' length of the handicapped and even dialing a telephone may become impossible without assistance. An apparatus which would enable the handicapped to move objects to within his reach would minimize the amount of help needed and make the handicapped person more independent.